


A BLU Soldier Is In The Base

by GhostySoldier



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Crossfaction Ship, M/M, Post-WAR! reconciliation, good ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-15 11:46:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2227851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostySoldier/pseuds/GhostySoldier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Why did you call me a civilian?!"</p><p>“Not a real soldier! A fraud! A civilian! Those were your words, weren’t they?!”</p><p>Post-WAR! Update fic. BLU Soldier misses the time he spent with the RED Demoman, and seeks him out to try to reconcile and find out what went wrong between them. Some swearing, hinted past romantic relationship with each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A BLU Soldier Is In The Base

The night was silent in 2Fort, both RED and BLU had returned to their bases to have dinner and rest up for another day of intense fighting. All except one lone BLU, wading through the sewers of the RED base. The Soldier had something on his mind. His former friend, the RED Demoman. They had been fighting for at least three years now. He was tired of the personal conflict, and deep down, he missed his old friend--his old boyfriend. The only question was, did he miss him? The Soldier took a deep breath and he decided it was time to take the chance. He stepped in view of the surveillance camera but only for a moment, quickly fleeing into the next tunnel out of its view, hoping it would be enough to trigger the alarm.

Sure enough, moments later, he heard the announcement. _“Alert! A BLU Soldier is in the base!”_ Soldier sighed, he couldn’t go back now. He waded forward and he crouched near the end of the sewer leading into the stairwell. In the distance he could hear his RED counterpart yelling to “protect the briefcase”. Of course they’d make that assumption. Another distant call of “Sentry goin’ up” nearly made his heart stop. If he wanted to go out and find Tavish now, it’d be suicide. Now all he could do was wait and hope he would come looking here.

Soldier gulped nervously as he heard heavy footsteps on the stairs. He heard that familiar click of the grenade launcher being loaded and prepped. His heart pounded in his chest and from under the brim of his helmet he saw the RED Demoman’s legs walking down the stairs. This was it. He ducked when a glowing red grenade was shot in his direction, and the explosion behind him nearly made him fall into the filthy water already soaking his boots. “Wait! I have come unarmed!”

“Och! Why would yae come unarmed, yae yellow-bellied coward?” Tavish narrowed his eye at the BLU Soldier cringing in the water. Jane’s breath hitched at the insult, and he nearly forgot why he’d come here for a moment. He took a couple steps back, trying to lure the man into the sewer with him, away from the camera’s prying view.

“Because. I am here to talk with you. There are important things I have to ask.”

Sure enough, Tavish stormed forward with furious steps, shoving the end of the grenade launcher against Jane’s blue-clad chest. One single pull of the trigger and Jane would find himself in Respawn with his personal mission a failure. “I doon’t talk tae BLU cowards like yae!” Tavish growled, ignoring the water sloshing around his feet.

Jane took a shaky breath, looking up at the Scotsman. He had to choose his next words very carefully or all his planning would be for nothing. Though the moment he looked into that familiar honey-brown eye, he felt himself breaking. He didn’t realize he was crying until he had to take a breath and tasted the salt from his own tears. Tavish stepped back, and Jane couldn’t tell whether the look on his face was confusion or regret or both. He had to speak now before he lost the chance. He struggled to find the words before he blurted out, “Why did you call me a civilian?!”

Fuck. He’d screwed up the moment he said it, he just knew it. His fists clenched, silently cursing himself for not planning out what he would say. He’d planned the break in, he’d planned on how to lure Tavish to him, but he hadn’t planned the words he would exchange. Jane hesitantly lifted his gaze to his old friend’s face. Tavish looked even more confused now, and he squinted at him, trying to comprehend what he’d said. “Wha--? I dinnae know what yae’re talking aboot.”

“Not a real soldier! A fraud! A civilian! Those were your words, weren’t they?!” Jane took a deep breath, gritting his teeth. “I heard you say them! Your..your voice was weird but you said them! I heard it!”

“Yae got tae be kiddin’ me! They told me yae’d accepted their offer first, I dinnae know that was why! Yae know I’d never say that aboot yae! I’ve still never said that!”

“But you _did!_ I heard it on the recording they played of you! _You betrayed me!_ ” Jane knew it had gone terribly wrong now, but there was no going back. He’d dug his grave and he was going to lie in it. The argument continued for several minutes, shouting back and forth before they both heard someone on the stairs. “Demo? Vhat ist going on down zere?”

It was Medic. Tavish looked over his shoulder and he grimaced slightly seeing Medic on his way down. “Nothin’ yae need to worry aboot, lad! Just go back tae guard the intelligence! I’ve got it covered here!”

The footsteps paused and the German hesitated. He could glimpse the BLU Soldier’s boots behind Demoman but he quickly figured out what was going on. He nodded and started back up the red stairs. “Very well, I will tell ze others not to vorry. Since you have got it covered.”

There was a tense silence as the footsteps retreated and Tavish released a breath he didn’t know he’d been holding. Jane stared at him in confusion now. _Why had he covered for me? Why didn’t he just kill me right then?_

“Why..?”

Jane shivered as he made eye contact with Tavish once more. The other man raised an eyebrow. “Why what? Aren’t yae gonna go back tae yellin’ at me?” Jane glanced down at those words, then he shifted into a full attention position.

“Are you absolutely certain you never called me a civilian? Never said I was a fraud?” Jane took a deep breath and waited for the Scotsman to answer, it would make the difference to whether he’d walk away or..what would he do if they had been fighting for no real reason? He was almost afraid of the answer now and wished he hadn’t asked.

Tavish frowned and he took a step closer. “I never said those things aboot yae, and I dunnae why you’d ever think I did. Even if some recording played, yae’d think yae’d know my voice had been tampered with?”

A moment of silence passed, and Jane knew right then. Every fight from that moment back then onward, it had all been because of a misunderstanding. Every lonely night, every tear he shed in the darkness, was because that damned Administrator lied to him. He couldn’t take it any longer. He had to do what he’d needed and wanted to do for so long.

Jane fell forward, trusting Tavish to catch him, and he did. He pulled himself closer into the RED’s hold and he buried his face against his chest, shaking and sniffling. “I missed you! I..I love you! I never...never stopped loving you!”

He heard the light tap of skin on metal, feeling the slight pressure on his helmet. Tavish slowly closed his arms around the BLU Soldier, holding him close. “I missed yae too, man. I love yae...I’ll always love yae. I’m here for yae. I always will be.”

The two men of RED and BLU stood there in silence, in each other’s arms, for the longest time. They had craved each other’s warmth and touch for so long, they didn’t want it to end. Eventually, reluctantly, Tavish pulled away, causing Jane to look up in confusion. “Where are you going?”

“I have tae go back to the team, they’re gonnae be wondering where I am. Yae should probably be goin’ now too.” Tavish sighed. Jane knew he was right. Though maybe now they could be together like they used to. He bit his lip and he looked up at his friend.

“Then, can..can I have a kiss goodnight?” He whispered hopefully. He had a feeling he already knew the answer. His thoughts were confirmed when Tavish, without a word, pulled him close again and pressed their lips together in a gentle kiss. The man still tasted like booze, but Jane could always enjoy it when it was Tavish. He melted into the kiss and he wished it would never end. It had been too long since he’d felt it. They had to break apart to breathe, though, and Jane took a shaky breath.

Goodnights and goodbyes were exchanged between them, and after one more parting kiss, the Demoman and the Soldier went their separate ways for the evening. They would meet again for certain, and they would finally build up the relationship they had lost so long ago. It would all be okay.


End file.
